Tiny
by Star Spangled Girl
Summary: Traduction d'un texte d'Ashinan. Pre-slash Steve/Tony. Lorsqu'ils s'affrontent du regard, c'est toujours face à face. Du moins, c'est ce que Steve croyait…


Titre : Tiny.

Auteur : Ashinan (AO3)

Pairing : Steve/Tony

Univers : Films.

* * *

Traductrice : Star Spangled Girl (Euphy)

Beta-reader : Gwenhifar

* * *

! CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION D'UN TEXTE D'ASHINAN QUE VOUS POUVEZ TROUVER SUR ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN . ORG !

* * *

**.**

**Tiny **_(Mini)_

**.**

Steve ne s'en rend pas compte au départ. Il est trop occupé à s'ajuster, trop occupé à découvrir ce nouveau monde, _trop occupé_. A ce moment-là, il ne se fait qu'une petite réflexion : Tony mesure deux centimètres de moins que lui, lorsque leurs regards se croisent, Steve n'a plus à regarder en _l'air_, mais légèrement en bas. Tony est du genre à se moquer, à pousser à bout. Globalement dur à supporter. Mais il apporte aussi son aide, fait du mieux qu'il peut, et c'est ça qui plait à Steve.

Cependant, sa réflexion initiale sur le sujet semble être erronée, et il s'en aperçoit quand Tony débarque dans la cuisine. Il se croirait presque dans un de ces films de zombies que Clint lui a montrés : les yeux cernés, le réacteur ARK bien en vue. Tony s'approche de la machine à café, son épaule allant cogner le bras de Steve au passage et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalise enfin.

- Tu es tout petit ! dit-il sans réfléchir.

Tony cligne des yeux, dans le vague et pas encore bien réveillé et Steve remercie dieu, n'importe lequel en fait, car le cerveau du brun ne fonctionne pas sans caféine.

- Il me semble que je devrais être offensé, mais _café_, dit Tony, en se tournant vers la machine.

Steve s'approche un peu pour s'apercevoir qu'il fait une bonne tête de plus que Tony. Et que s'il le voulait, il pourrait poser son menton sur sa tête, glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et se trouver une position particulièrement confortable.

Cette pensée le fait rougir si bien qu'il ne remarque pas lorsque Tony se tourne et, de ce fait, lui rentre dedans. Pour le regarder, Steve doit baisser les yeux et Tony les lever et c'est vraiment ridicule à quel point il trouve ça attirant. La façon dont Tony se fond confortablement contre son corps, le visage levé vers lui comme attendant un baiser. Steve fait rapidement un pas en arrière. Tony l'observe avec les yeux plissés, en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Ses yeux s'élargissent d'un coup lorsque son cerveau finit par redémarrer.

- Tu as dit que j'étais petit !

- Je ne voulais pas t'insulter ! dit Steve, en levant les mains.

Tony lui lance un regard noir et resserre sa poigne sur sa tasse.

- Je ne suis pas _petit_, comment oses-tu dire que je suis petit, j'ai la taille parfaitement normale d'un être humain normal, et oui, je porte des talons pour ne pas me sentir minuscule parmi vous mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je suis petit, et plutôt avec le fait que vous êtes tous d'une race d'êtres humains géants qui n'a pas encore été découverte. C'est pas mon problème. Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Tony avale une autre gorgée de café, ses épaules remontées d'un air vindicatif et Steve a la soudaine envie de s'approcher à nouveau.

Ce qu'il fait avec précaution.

Tony l'observe, haussant un sourcil, jusqu'à ce que Steve ait le torse pratiquement collé à sa tasse de café, et finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Steve ne pensait pas un jour trouver ça aussi attirant.

Secouant la tête, il appuie un doigt sur le front de Tony, pour bien faire passer le message, et dit :

- J'aime que tu sois petit.

Tony hoquette, prêt à rétorquer quelque chose.

Steve fait volte-face et quitte la cuisine, surtout parce qu'il essaie de ne pas rire, mais aussi parce qu'il a cette étrange envie de prendre Tony dans ses bras, et ça lui parait aussi terrifiant qu'excitant. Il n'a pas ressenti ça depuis Bucky, et à cette période de sa vie, c'était anormal parce que - eh bien, disons simplement, _les années 40_. Mais cette époque-ci est bien plus clémente, bien plus _ouverte_. Et puis, ça pourrait être intéressant.

* * *

Alors, avant que les cris n'arrivent, ceci n'est même pas un OS, plutôt un drabble.

Qui n'a pas de suite.

Mais je le trouvais mignon et je voulais traduire quelque chose de petit (;P).

Merci pour votre fidélité :)

_**-Star Spangled Girl.**_


End file.
